Total Drama Videogame
Total Drama Videogame is the first true videogame for the Total Drama series exclusive to Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, centering around a story based of seasons 1-3. You can equip you team for each "season" with either famous cast members from total drama, or to use your Miis and make a unique, custom, and hilarious cast with hundreds of outfits and accesories as well as 100 personality types with each having advantages and drawbacks. Each season has it's own features, there are even musical mini-challenges in season 3.Total Drama Action 2 Personalities: Fatty (like Owen): Obssessed with food; poor stamina, poor agility, but can act as a human battering ram and even be used to roll across special wide beams. Athletic Nerd (like Beth): Agile, fast, good jumping ability, and even a special batton/javelin attack. But sadly has little attractiveness or power. Not to mention poor resistance to the "flirt" ability. Hot Stuff (Like Justin): Has basic stats, but comes with the ability to make boys/girls dazed and give away info about the opposing team's strategy. Sly and manipulative, be careful around them. Skillful Nerd (Like Harold): Has the same stats as Athletic nerd, but slighty slower and more focused on skill, needed for picking locks, hacking computers, and things like that. Sarcastic (Like Noah): This character can be helpful with plans and taunting the opposing team, but is equally annoying to other mebers of your team, mainly Jock, Punk, and Goth. Goth (Like Gwen): Goth's are wise, and have great manuverability. Works well with team captains and home girl types, but poorly with Mean Girl/Guy and Sarcastic personality types. Goths also share a mean teen ability; they can fit through tight spots and reach areas other teamates can't. Iron Girl (Like Eva): Powerful, high stats, resistant to flirt, has a powerful "rage smash" ability, and can make less compliant people work together. Weaknesses: Bad temper, destructive when angry, and a bad pick if you have Jock or Sarcastic. Jock (like Tyler and Lighting): The head of the football team, he's a swift runner with high stamina, good teamwork, skilled, and strong. Bad habit of picking on nerds, and can be pretty rough around guys. Mean Teen (Like Heather): Good leading and stats, but vicious and "Mean for the sake of mean" as Leshawna might say. Season 1: Island Challanges: Cabin Carnage: Assemble your team and build your cabins... acts as a tutorial for the basic controls and team member actions. The Mountaintop Awake-a-thon: Stay awake the longest to win for your team. This challange has you tapping to poke people, sliding to slap them, and drinking coffee to keep yourself awake. When a teamate falls asleep, they cannot be woke back up and you must keep your number higher than the opposing team. Dodgebrawl: Based off season 1, episode 3 of Total Drama. Jock, Athletic Nerd, Skilled Nerd, Iron Girl, and Punk are extremely athletic and perfect for this challange. Camp Out Commandos: Camp out in the dangerous part of the woods; plays like a cross of tower defense and a fighting game, where campers brawl woodland terrors to defend the tower tent, and Chef acts as the boss in this level and the first boss of season 1. Brunch Bonanza: Use junk appliances and random ingredients to whip up a brunch to be judged by Chef and Chris.